The Stillbirth Collaborative Research Network (SCRN) has conducted the largest population based case-control study of stillbirth to date. 663 stillbirths and 1900 live births were enrolled at delivery. Data are available from maternal interviews, abstraction of delivery and prenatal records, collection and assay of biologic specimens, and pathologic examination of the placenta (stillbirths and live births). In addition, for each enrolled live birth, outcomes of the birth hospitalization (vital status, morbidities) have been recorded. A detailed postmortem protocol for fetal autopsy was performed for 85% of the stillbirths enrolled and data is available from detailed pathology forms. A number of biologic specimens have been collected and stored in a tissue and fluid bank for later analysis and DNA has been extracted from certain samples and stored at the NICHD biorepository. Analysis of risk factors known at the time of pregnancy confirmation showed the following were independently associated with an increased risk for stillbirth: non-Hispanic black race/ethnicity; previous stillbirth; nulliparity with and without previous losses at less than 20 weeks? gestation; diabetes; maternal age 40 years or older; maternal AB blood type; history of drug addiction; smoking during the 3 months prior to pregnancy; obesity/overweight; not living with a partner; and plurality. However these risk factors accounted for only a small amount of the increase risk for